Carnaval
by ShowGirl92
Summary: Serie de drabbles snarry de 200 palabras. Reto propuesto por "La Mazmorra del Snarry" con motivo de la semana de Carnaval. SLASH
1. Drabble nº 1: Baco

Esto es una serie de drabbles de 200 palabras justas, propuesto como reto por ''La Mazmorra del Snarry'', con motivo de la semana de carnaval. Ya lo he dicho en el resumen, pero como no está de más advertir, esto es **SLASH** (relación chico/chico).

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos ='(

**Palabra clave:** Baco

**Resumen:** A Severus le enferman las fiestas, y encima Harry se suele pasar de copas. ¿Encontrarán una solución que les satisfaga a ambos?

* * *

**Drabble nº 1: Baco**

—Harry, por favor, no montes ningún escándalo esta noche.

—Yo nunca armo escándalos.

—No intentes negarlo. A cada fiesta que asistes acabas emborrachándote y metiéndote en líos.

—¿A éso llamas tú escándalo? Es que son tan sosas... ¡necesito distraerme del aburrimiento!

—Y al final siempre encuentras a algún imbécil que te entretenga.

—No es cierto.

—Que tú no lo recuerdes no significa que yo no lo haga. La última vez acabaste bailando muy indecentemente pegado a Longbottom.

—¿En serio? ¿Con Neville? ¿Le hiciste algo? Joder... seguro que sí, por eso ya no me habla. El otro día me lo encontré en Las Tres Escobas y no me devolvió el saludo. Pobre Nev...

—¿Pobre "Nev"? ¿Y yo qué? Empiezo a estar harto de tener que estar tan pendiente de las copas que llevas. Contrólate un poco, ya eres mayorcito.

—Las cosas se vuelven aburridas si tú desapareces, me obligas a encontrar algo que me distraiga. Tú eres mi Baco particular, pero si no estás...

—Pues entonces no te importará faltar a esa estúpida fiesta de disfraces, y dejar que te distraiga de manera apropiada, ¿verdad?

Harry no pudo negarse.


	2. Drabble nº 2: De arlequines y otros disf

Aquí está el drabble nº 2. La palabra clave es: Arlequín.

**Título:** De arlequines y otros disfraces.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos ='(

**Resumen:** A Severus le toca disfrazarse de arlequín y quiere cambiárselo a Harry, pero él todavía no sabe que le ha tocado. ¿Estará Severus contento con su nuevo disfraz?

o.O.0.O.o

Miró la caja que le había tocado por millonésima vez. Se suponía que le tenía que tocar un disfraz que concordara con su personalidad. Observó el contenido una vez más: "Arlequín". ¿Un payaso? Tendría que haber algún error. Él, Severus Snape, no era ningún payaso.

—Cariño, deja de preocuparte. Ir de arlequín no es tan malo, ¿sabes? Podría haber sido mucho peor.

—Claro, claro, lo que tú digas. No puedo creerlo. No me quedan bien los rombos. Los cascabeles tampoco. Me niego a aceptar esta estupidez. ¿Y a ti que te ha tocado?

—No lo sé —reconoció Harry—. Me da miedo averiguarlo. Podría ser cualquier cosa.

—No hay nada peor que ir de arlequín. Si quieres, podemos cambiarnos los disfraces.

—¿Tanta vergüenza te da ir de arlequín? A mí no me importaría. Pero si los cambiamos no vale echarse atrás.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. Cámbiame ya la maldita caja.

—¡Gracias cariño! No entiendo porque dicen que eres un maldito murciélago, ¡si en realidad eres un amor!

Harry desapareció del despacho, sin darse cuenta de la cara de horror que Severus había puesto al descubrir su nuevo disfraz: "Batman".


	3. Drabble nº 3: Bacanales Gryfindorescas

**Palabra clave:** Bacanal

**Título:** Bacanales gryffindorescas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos ='(

**Resumen: **Las fiestas de los amigos de Harry acaban siempre igual. Severus sabe que debe aguantarlas, porque lo bueno se hace esperar.

**o.O.0.O.o**

Menudo desenfreno. ¿Qué pasa, los Gryffindor no tienen vergüenza? Allí estaban todos los amigos de Harry Potter, celebrando Merlín sabrá que bobada esta vez. Y siempre era lo mismo. Empezaban las fiestas normalmente y acababan... de hecho, no sabía como acababan porque nunca se había quedado a presenciarlo.

Como buen Slytherin, apreciaba la discreción. Su ideal de diversión no era ver a jovenes descamisados restregándose al compás de una música sin estilo, por muy tentador que pudiera sonar. Pero debía acudir. Por Harry. Y siempre acababa olvidando todas las quejas cuando se le acercaba de esa manera tan jodidamente sensual. Abandonaban esa bacanal gryffindoresca porque tenía asuntos más importantes que atender. Asuntos que solo les concernían a él y al Gryffindor que le arrastraba año tras año, con la promesa de que lo acabarían pasando bien. Maldito Potter. No sabía como lo hacía, pero tenía razón. Siempre acababan divirtiéndose, a su manera, claro. A veces, merecía la pena sufrir un poco, porque lo bueno de verdad, se hace esperar. Y en unos minutos, cuando se desaparecieran de allí, podrían dar paso a lo verdaderamente importante. Ya se encargaría él de enseñarle a Harry lo que era una buena fiesta privada.


	4. Drabble nº 4: Cambio de personalidad

**Palabra clave:** Perversiones. Me ha salido algo muy, muy raro... Solo espero que haya sido capaz de escribirlo de una manera entendible.

**Título:** Cambio de personalidad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos ='(

**Resumen:** En Hogwarts se celebra un carnaval un tanto peculiar... ¿La única condición? Todos, absolutamente todos, deben ir disfrazados de otra persona, en concreto, de alguien que también esté en el castillo.

**o.O.0.O.o**

—Ha sido muy raro, ¿no te parece?

—Más bien... interesante. Muchos idiotas disfrazados de cierto mocoso con gafas. Desde luego, hoy tenía muchos Harrys entre los que elegir.

—Serás cabrón. No te discutiré que el mejor de todos has sido tú. Aunque las gafas no te quedan demasiado bien.

—Ni a ti el pelo largo. ¿Dónde has comprado esa peluca? Parece que no la han lavado en años...

—¡Pero si la lavé antes de usarla! Utilicé tu campú, quería darle algo de realismo al disfraz, ¿sabes?

—No contestaré a eso, porque sería hiriente y te enfadarías. Ahora mismo no te quiero enfadado. Ven aquí, Sev.

—¡Idiota! ¡Soy Harry!

—¡Cállate y sígueme el juego! ¿No querías disfrazarte de mí?

—Pero Sev...

—No, ahora soy Harry. No lo estropees.

—Esto es muy raro. ¿Es un nuevo tipo de perversión?

—Sí. ¿No te da morbo?

—Creo que has bebido demasiado.

—Oh, sí, Sev, regáñame. He sido un Gryffindor muy malo. Castígame.

El verdadero Harry, disfrazado de Severus Snape, se vio arrastrado hacia el dormitorio del verdadero profesor. No podía negar lo evidente. Eso le estaba poniendo muy caliente. Sonrió. Le enseñaría como había que follarse a Harry Potter.


	5. Drabble nº 5: Disfraces o la ausencia de

**Palabra clave:** esta era de libre elección, yo he usado la palabra "disfraz" (sí, lo sé, soy muy original =S)

**Título:** Disfraces... o la ausencia de ellos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos ='(

**Resumen:** De vuelta a la normalidad, y a la rutina. Ahora solo queda cobrar la recompensa por lo sufrido.

**o.O.0.O.o**

De vuelta a casa, después de una de esas absurdas fiestas de disfraces. Ya era hora de recuperar la normalidad por la que se regían sus vidas. Fuera maquillajes y fuera disfraces, la bendita rutina volvía de nuevo a sus vidas.

―Creo que me gustas más así, Harry.

―Así, ¿cómo? ―preguntó intrigado.

―Sin disfraz.

―Me encanta que seas así.

―Así, ¿cómo? ―dijo imitando lo que Harry había dicho anteriormente.

―¡Así de pervertido! ―ante eso, Severus solo pudo sonreír y acercársele más.

―Lo sé. ¿Nos dejamos de charlas insustanciales y pasamos a lo importante? ¿Qué te parece?

―Me parece perfecto. La mayor parte del tiempo eres un bastardo, pero ¿sabes? A veces tienes razón.

―Ven aquí de una vez por todas, mocoso.

Severus haría cualquier cosa por Harry. Cualquier cosa. Y eso incluía asistir de vez en cuando (cuando no tenía más remedio) a las estúpidas fiestas, como carnaval, a las que invitaban a Harry. Pero pasar por semejante calvario, era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer sin una recompensa posterior. Y Harry siempre estaba dispuesto a recompensarle con creces. Porque Harry, por Severus Snape, haría cualquier cosa.

* * *

Bueno, este es el final. Ha sido genial participar en este reto. ¿Qué os ha parecido?


End file.
